How to Successfully Conquer Your School
by Ms Dancing on Tables
Summary: Fay and Logan were born with a special power. The ability to transform into cats. Their goal is to free the children from their old school. But they need help. And lots of it.


**Taking over the School**

**A/N Jess: **This is an idea I've been playing about with for a while.

**Stace: **And me! I helped!

**Jess: **Yea, and Stace too. Dash! Dashy!

**Dash: **What!

**Jess: **I want you to do the disclaimer!

**Dash: **(sighs) Jess and Stace do not own Warriors. They also do not own the school... yet.

**Chapter 1**

Fay and his best friend Logan hid in the holly outside the window. They watched as 'The Demon Headmistress' went about her usual duties. Boring the older pupils, scaring some of the younger ones. They had once been victims too. Until recently Fay and Logan had been placed in the class to help them blend. That plan had failed. The tails were easy enough to hide usually but the cat's ears on their heads stuck out a mile.

Yes, you read that correctly. Fay and Logan were half cat. They were born like that, with the ability to transform into cats. However, even in their human forms they still had their ears and tails. That's why Fay thought Laron had been stupid to send them there. Plus the fact that the headmistress was some sort of evil alien whose goal in life seemed to be to ruin the lives of poor, defenceless human children. It had been okay until she came along.

Fay ran a hand through his long black hair, closing his sky blue eyes and sighing. "If we're gonna break them outta there, Logan, we're gonna need a heck load of help."

Logan nodded, a breeze ruffling his short brown hair. He flattened his tabby ears against his head. Until now, hope and determination had filled his hazel eyes. But now they just stared blankly ahead. "And unless we break them out, we won't have the help we need. Basically, we're screwed."

"Yea..." Fay clenched his fist and, baring his teeth in anger, punched the ground. Hard. "I can't believe I was so stupid!"

Logan stared, shocked at his friend. "Fay..." He had never seen him so annoyed in his life. "Let's go for a walk. Maybe down by the lake?"

"Whatever." Fay sat, his forehead resting on his left hand, looking at the ground. "Feet or fur?" he asked.

"Fur." Logan replied, smiling. A blinding light covered them both and when it dimmed, two toms sat in their place. A brown tabby and a charcoal black cat.

"C'mon then." The tabby meowed, heading for the road the led to the lake. The black tom followed close behind.

The two reached the lake quickly. They sat on the dock looking out at the clam water for a moment, and then proceeded to walk around.

Fay stopped dead. He was sure he could smell other cats. _Nah. Probably just some housecats again. _He padded quicker, trying to catch up to Logan. Just as he was about to reach the tabby something warm crashed into him, thrusting him to the side. Fay cried out in surprise, hitting the ground hard. He looked up to see a slim, white cat, most likely female, staring down at him.

"What are you doing on our territory?" She demanded, unsheathing her claws.

"Your territory?" Fay pushed himself to his paws. "I don't see your name written on it." He glared at her.

The white cat lifted one paw and scratched into the dirt 'Snowbird'. "There." She smirked. "Now leave!"

Fay gave Snowbird a look of total confidence and replied. "Not until you let me treat you to a mouse."

Snowbird laughed out loud. "In your dreams." She said before turning her back on him. "Leave now. Or I'll slap you in the face with a wet fish."

Fay heard Logan laughing in the background. He turned to his friend, baring his teeth. "Sh-shut up!" he snapped. Logan continued to laugh, so hard it seemed he would fall to the ground at any moment. Fay grinned and ran to the edge of the lake. He walked in a little and raised a paw. A few seconds later a small fish swam past. Fay dunked his paw into the water, catching his claws on its tail. He hobbled back out on his remaining three paws and over to his mental friend. He raised his paw again. "Hey, Logan?"

"What?" Logan laughed, looking up at the black tom. Fay brought his paw down, slapping his friend across the face with the fish. "Hey! Not funny."

Snowbird seemed to disagree. She giggled, then turned her back on the two. "You're funny." She said. "but if I find you on our land again I'll have your tail, 'kay?"

Fay blinked. He nodded slowly and dropped the fish on the ground. "We were, uh. We were just leaving anyway. See you round, Snowbird."

"No." Snowbird shot him a glare. "You won't"

**A/N Jess: **So. That was short. Short and sweet. Just how I like it. I'm working on more of Wildpaw's Tale. I really do love the whole story, but I just don't have the time. Plus, most of my seriousness has been hit out of my brain. This chapter was based on two of my friends (named Fane and Logan). They always talk about how they wish we could have taken over our old school during our extra week in April. I guess that was Stacey and I's inspiration.

**Fane: **You forgot to mention that the line 'Not until you let me treat you to dinner' worked on you.

**Jess: **You. Close. Mouth. Now.

**Fane: ***holds up hands*

**Jess: **Next chapter will come as soon as I finish it.

**Logan: **Yeah, right. Basically a month or two.

**Stacey: ***whacks Logan with a Toofy*

**Jess: **Toofy?

**Stacey: **Little ball of fluff with sharp teeth and a long tail.

**Jess: **Ahh... Like a Mifly, just dangerous.

**Stacey:** Pretty much.

**Fane and Logan: ***?*


End file.
